Amanda Bernstein en el Campamento Kikiwaka
by Yen Sid stories
Summary: Emma Ross conoce a Amanda Bernstein, la nueva campista en el Campamento Kikiwaka. Y ambas ven que se pueden divertir juntas en el campamento...


Un verano, Amanda Bernstein llegó al Campamento Kikiwaka. Ahí le esperaba su guía, Emma Ross.

‒ Hola, soy Emma ‒ le dijo estrechándole la mano ‒ Yo voy a guiarte en el campamento para que te adaptes.

‒ Hola, yo soy Amanda.

‒ Vamos, te enseñaré tu cabaña.

Emma guió a Amanda hasta la cabaña de las marmotas.

‒ Esta es la cabaña de las marmotas número 2. Antes solamente había una, pero se han apuntado tantos campistas que han tenido que construir cabañas nuevas.

‒ ¿Cuántas personas vamos a dormir aquí?

‒ De momento solamente tú y yo. A no ser que se apunte una nueva campista en mitad del verano.

‒ Vale, será genial tenerte de compañera. He visto tus vídeos de moda en internet. Me encantan.

‒ Vaya, muchas gracias.

Amanda deshizo su maleta.

‒ ¿Has hecho muchos amigos estando en este campamento?

‒ Sí, muchos. Entre ellos mi novio, Xander.

‒ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tal estás con él?

‒ Muy bien.

‒ ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

‒ ¿Qué?

‒ ¿Cómo es él en el sexo?

‒ ¿Qué? Eso es un poco privado.

‒ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que es malo?

‒ No, no. La verdad… Es que es bastante bueno.

‒ ¿Sí? ¿Y tú qué tal eres?

‒ Pues también soy muy buena, la verdad.

‒ ¿Ah, sí? Pues ya tenemos algo en común. Yo también soy muy buena.

‒ No me digas.

‒ Sí, con chicos y con chicas.

‒ ¿Con chicas también?

‒ ¿Tú te has acostado alguna vez con una chica?

‒ No, nunca.

‒ Pues… Ya que estamos juntas en la cabaña, podrías probarlo conmigo.

‒ ¿Qué dices?

‒ Es que me pareces una chica muy caliente. Me encantaría follarte, la verdad.

‒ Oye, mira, Amanda…

‒ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te parezco atractiva?

‒ No, eres muy atractiva, pero…

‒ ¿Entonces no te gustaría probar?

‒ Ya te he dicho que tengo novio.

‒ Vale, pues le invitaremos a que juegue con nosotras en otra ocasión.

Emma estaba muy sorprendida con lo que le decía Amanda. Parecía una ninfómana. Amanda se quitó la camiseta, mostrando su sujetador.

‒ Dime, ¿no te gustaría probar a estas dos? A mí me gustaría probar las tuyas.

Al ver a Amanda sin camiseta, Emma se puso un poco cachonda. Le estaba pareciendo divertido el juego. Emma se acercó a Amanda.

‒ Vamos poco a poco. Primero muéstrame cómo besas.

Emma comenzó a besar a Amanda. Ambas degustaron sus labios, juguetearon con sus lenguas, mezclando sus salivas. Mientras se besaban se acariciaban el pelo y sus cuerpos. Unos minutos después, Emma se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, y Amanda se quitó sus pantalones. Ambas se tumbaron en la cama de Emma, y mientras se besaban, se desabrocharon los sujetadores. Emma bajó por el cuerpo de Amanda, besando su cuello, su pecho, su vientre… Después volvió a subir hasta el pecho, y comenzó a probar los pechos de Amanda. Después de un par de minutos, Amanda tumbó a Emma y comenzó a probar los pechos de Emma. Tras otro par de minutos, las dos se quitaron sus tangas, y mientras se besaban, Amanda frotaba el coño de Emma, y Emma frotaba el coño de Amanda. Las dos estaban muy, muy calientes.

Tras un rato, Emma se subió encima de Amanda, y ambas comenzaron a comerse sus coñitos en la posición 69. Las dos gemían mientras sentían la lengua de la otra comiéndole la entrepierna. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que Amanda dijo:

‒ Espera, vamos a probar otra cosa.

Amanda se levantó, y de su maleta sacó un cinturón con un consolador.

‒ Póntelo y fóllame. Y luego yo te follaré a ti.

Emma se puso el cinturón, y Amanda se tumbó en la cama de Emma abierta de piernas. Emma comenzó a penetrar a Amanda con el consolador, acelerando el ritmo poco a poco. Mientras la follaba, las dos se besaban. Emma se apoyaba en la cama, y Amanda abrazaba a Emma.

‒ Sigue, no pares, Emma, sigue. Me pones muy caliente.

‒ Tú a mí también. Eres una chica muy sexy.

‒ Fóllame, fóllame, no te detengas. Dime cosas sucias.

‒ Ah… ¿Eres una chica sucia?

‒ Sí, lo soy.

‒ Eres muy guarrilla.

‒ Sí, sí.

‒ ¿Te pone cachonda que te diga estas cosas, mi zorrita?

‒ Sí, me pone muy cachonda.

Emma continuó follando y besando a Amanda, hasta que al final:

‒ ¡Emma, me corro, me corro! ¡Aaaaahhh!

Amanda se corrió en el consolador. Emma sacó el consolador del coño de Amanda, y empezó lamerle la ranura para probar sus jugos. Después Amanda chupó el consolador mientras Emma lo llevaba puesto, probando sus propios jugos.

‒ Vale, Emma, ahora te toca a ti.

Emma se quitó el cinturón y se lo puso Amanda. Emma se tumbó con las piernas abiertas, y Amanda comenzó a follarla. Ahora, Amanda se apoyaba en la cama, y Emma abrazaba a Amanda. Las dos se abrazaban, mientras Emma disfrutaba de que la echaran un polvo.

‒ ¿Te gusta, Emma?

‒ Sí, me encanta cómo te mueves.

‒ Dime, Emma, ¿eres mi putita?

‒ Sí, soy tu putita. Soy tu putita para lo que quieras.

‒ Así me gusta. Que seas una buena putita.

Amanda follaba a Emma salvajemente. Emma gritaba del placer que le estaba dando. Y tras unos minutos:

‒ ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Aaaaah!

Y Emma se corrió en el consolador. Al igual que Emma, Amando chupó los jugos del coño de su nueva compañera, y después Emma chupó sus propios jugos del consolador.

‒ ¿Sabes? Creo que me va a gustar estar en este campamento ‒ dijo Amanda.

‒ Y yo creo que me va a gustar tenerte de compañera ‒ dijo Emma sonriente ‒ ¿Nos damos una ducha juntas antes de que te siga enseñando el campamento?

‒ Vale.


End file.
